percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The 3rd Olympian War
The 3rd Olympian War by Ian, iansgameroom Prologue The War started when Zach Haneson, the Son of Apollo was born. After Percy Jackson defeated Kronos in the Second Olympian War, all the demigods and Olympians out there thought the world would be safe again. How wrong they were. Chaos, the first god and being in the universe, gave birth to Gaia. Gaia pretended to love Chaos. But one day, Gaia betrayed Chaos and Gaia created the demigod. Chaos promised one day that he would wreak havoc on all the demigods. _____________________________________________________________________________ I've known I was a demigod ever since a hellhound attacked me. I already knew about Camp Half-Blood. So once that hellhound finished mauling my face, I ran like crazy. Eventually, I ran into a rather elderly centaur. He said his name was Chiron. He gave me a lift to the Camp. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," Chiron said as we walked past a big old dragon that was asleep next to a pine tree. I had to admit, this looked pretty dang awesome. There were cabins that were grouped in a giant square. There were a bunch of goat/man hybrids walking around everywhere. But then I got a huge surprise. As I walked towards the cabins, I saw my four best friends of all-time, Jared, Jordan, Logan and lan. "Hey dude!," Jordan yelled. "You guys are demigods, too?," I asked. "Yup. I am the Son of Hephaestus!," Jordan said proudly. "And I am the Son of Morpheus!," Logan said. "Son of Hecate, at your service," Jared said. "Undertermined," Ian said kind of depressingly. "Don't feel bad. As far as I know, I'm undertermined, too," I said After Jared finished giving me an unwanted tour of the Hephaestus cabin, I heard a huge scream. Somehow, a couple of Hyperborean giants had broken the camp barriers and were utterly terrorizing a pack of demigods. I felt the urge that I had to do something, so I ran unarmed into the fight. Hyperborean giants are kind of like huge evil moving ice sculptures. I punched one right in the stomach and something weird happened. There was a hissing sound and and right were I punched him, there was a burn mark. The monster disenagrated. The other giant had been defeated already. A giant glowing yellow sun appeared over my head. It looked like a hologram. "You're the son of Apollo!," campers said as they began to gather around us. "This isn't good. Zach follow me," Chiron said. After walking into the Big House, Chiron made me sit down, his horse tail wagging around with fear. "You have to see the Oracle," he said. "The Oragel? Isn't that toothpaste or something?," I said. "The ORACLE. It will give you a prophecy that will either drive you mad, kill you, or set you off on a very dangerous quest," Chiron said. And on that comforting note, I walked up the stairs and into the attic. In the attic, there is lot of cool old items from past heroes' quests scattered all over the table. There was a pink scarf with a note attached to it that said, APHRODITE'S SCARF RECOVERED BY PERSEUS JACKSON, SON OF POSEIDON, 2007. Wow! That was 5 years ago. As I walked towards the ancient mummy, the room seemed to get colder. "Um... hi. I'm here for a prophecy," I said. Immediately, the room filled with green smoke and the Oracle began to talk. Five demigods will set out on a quest To save the world, if they dare But in the end, they will not do their best And at the Gates of Hell The enemy shall prevail I took out a dollar from my wallet. I sticked the dollar in the fanny pack that lay on the ground next to the Oracle. "Here. By yourself somethin' nice," I said as I walked back down the stairs. END OF PART 1 HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!! Written by iansgameroom Category:The 3rd Olympian War Category:Chapter Page